1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of birdcage attachments. More specifically, the present invention is related to birdcage watering devices.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In prior birdcage attachments, water is stored in a number of ways. First, water may be placed in a cup that attaches to the inside of the cage bars. A problem with this method is that water often spills while filling the cup, and, when placing it in the cage, water may spill inside the cage. Also, a bird may often splash the water from the cup around the cage. Another existing method utilizes a water reservoir that rests on a device having a channel which extends to give the bird access to the water. The water reservoir is filled and the entire unit is placed in the cage and mounted on the outside of cage. The major disadvantage is that the entire unit must be removed from the cage for refilling of the water chamber. There is, therefore, a desire for a birdcage watering device that allows for easy refilling of a water chamber without the possibility of spilling while allowing for easy mounting and dismounting of the chamber from a cage.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.